The Siren's Metal
by LycoX
Summary: The fact this version of Laurel listens to Heavy Metal is rather surprising.


**The Siren's Metal**

 **Disclaimer: Inspired by a random thought that came to mind while in bed. We can say this takes place sometime after 'Enter The Siren'.**

* * *

None of them had been expecting it, but honestly, they probably should have considering she wasn't entirely the same Laurel they knew. What with her having a Meta-Human ability and being from Earth-2 and all that good fun stuff. It'd be Rory who would have the first clue about Dinah's musical tastes when he showed up at the lair one day expecting at least either Oliver or Felicity to be in there as they tended to be when not busy. Music blaring loudly as he made his way in with a slightly confused look on his face. As no one on the team even really listened to Heavy Metal as far as he was aware of. Spotting a head of long dark hair made him first think it was Evelyn but when her head turned, it was actually Dinah herself. And when she spotted him, she strolled over to the stereo she had to turn the volume down and look at him. "Can I help you?"

"Uhh no, no, I'm good. Was just gonna see about doing some training down here."

"Right, sure. Knock yourself out." Responded Dinah as she rolled the music up and went back to what she'd been doing previously.

Which had been an odd mix of headbanging and shadow boxing. Deciding to leave it alone, Rory found a spot a short distance away and began his own exercises. Even if the music did slightly annoy him since the one 'singing' could barely be understood! Curtis would be the next sometime later to witness Dinah's choice in music and would quickly go right back into the elevator and leave. As he had no interest in hearing that kind of headache inducing noise. Rene not too surprisingly would be all for it much to Dinah's delight. Even showing her a few of his own favorite Mexican Metal bands that existed. Causing her to proclaim him to be her new best friend after that. Thea merely rolled her eyes when she learned of the kind of music she's into. Though Dinah wouldn't necessarily be too surprised by what she's into. Of course there was a decided lack of Kottonmouth Kings in her playlists. Which she figured made sense since the girl wasn't a druggie on this Earth. Felicity wasn't too enthused by it and had complained to Oliver. Who was of the opinion that it wasn't necessarily hurting anything. Granted, he wasn't really around when she was playing her music so he didn't really understand where Felicity and even Curtis were coming from.

Lance would turn out to be another huge surprise for everyone, Dinah included to a degree when the team saw him headbanging along side her to some old school Metal in the form of KISS that he used to listened too back in the day. "What!? I might be old, but even I can enjoy good Metal." Groused the man defensively when he noticed their looks.

Privately, Felicity thought he was just using that as an excuse to blind himself to the fact this wasn't the real version of his older daughter. Tina Boland would be another who liked her style of music after she showed up one day to hang out and the like. As during her mission to bring down her lover's killer, something that brought her to Star City, the Arrow Team had come across her and helped out. And even though she had been offered a spot, she declined since they already had one Song Bird on the team and preferred working alone to some extent. Dinah wondered if the girl could play an instrument and was elated to learn that she could play the drums. Making the Earth-2 native think seriously about bringing about a new version of her band to this Earth since she missed doing that kind of thing. Learning of that had surprised the team quite a bit as well. Tina was actually for it too and even fist bumped the Earth-2 native when she suggested that Tina should use the Song Bird name as a codename for herself.

Oliver would finally come to experience the Metal Dinah so loved when he came down one evening to do a little stress relief training. And had to grimace at the loud sounds he could hear being played. Even quickly turning it off with a grimace. Something Dinah definitely didn't like! "Hey! Who the Hell turned off the Deicide damnit!?" Demanded to know the dark haired woman irately as she spun around to see the culprit responsible.

"Oh, my little Green Bean. Could you turn that back on?"

"No."

"And why the Hell not?"

"Cause, that crap is unintelligible garbage."

Dinah narrowed her eyes at him as she crossed her arms. "OH! I KNOW you did NOT just insult one of the greatest Metal bands on any Earth!"

"I don't know about greatest, but yeah, I did. Now I see why Felicity and Curtis weren't liking what you were playing."

"You're playing with fire, Lover. So I'd suggest treading very carefully."

The two had a stare off, a stare off that was more intense then anything else in all of reality. One that could be literally felt by the rest of the team and they all felt the need to stay away from the Bunker for the night. Even Anatoly all the way in Russia could feel it and felt like he needed to say a prayer for Oliver for some reason he couldn't really understanding. "I think call is good idea very soon." Muttered the man with a shake of the head before drinking from his shot glass.

Oliver would be the first to break the silence of their intense stare off. "I play with fire almost every night. So I'm not worried."

"You should be, after all, I've kicked your ass so many times."

"What makes you think I didn't just let you win as an attempt to figure out all your moves?"

A laugh escaped her as if what she'd just heard was the funniest damn thing ever. Oliver had to resist the urge to pout at her over that. "Oh ho! That was hilarious my little Green Bean! I needed that laugh! But seriously, turn the music back on."

"You're gonna have to come over here and turn it back on. Cause I refuse to do it." Growled Oliver dangerously.

Dinah fake shuddered over that. "Ooh, way to excite me there! But… If you're not gonna make this easy… Then I guess I'll just have to kick your ass. Again."

"Bring it."

Grinning savagely at him, she charged at him and the fight was on all over the area. Neither really holding back as they fought one another. Though Oliver could admit to feeling slightly rattled by the fact she was still grinning a great deal while they fought. "Mmm, you certainly know how to treat a girl to a fantastic date, Lover."

"You've got a weird view about dates." Grunted out the archer in return as he ducked a blow to his mid-section and then elbowed her in the jaw.

Stumbling back and rubbing her aching jaw, Dinah just chuckled at him while spitting out a little blood. "I'm a Dom, baby. That should be reason enough for that."

"And baby? This Dom is seeing that her little Sub is in serious need of punishment." Purred the woman as she eyed him up like he was nothing more then a piece of meat.

Causing him to take a step back and swallowing back his nervousness. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Deciding that he had enough talk, Oliver charged at her with a yell. "Ooh, I do love it when they come running for their needed punishment."

The two met in a series of fast paced blows. Their fight going on for more then an hour until Dinah would try and trip him up. Only to end up causing him to fall right on her much to her shock as she hadn't expected it! "I win. Music stays off when I'm here."

Raising an eyebrow at him in a challenging manner, Dinah rolled them over with a smirk on her face. "Is that so? Cause it looks like I win." That smirk deepened when he growled in annoyance at her.

But he wasn't about to take this laying down so to speak and would roll her over in what would be a bizarre turn of events of the two continuously rolling the other over. Eventually, they broke apart thanks to Barry showing up and getting the wrong idea. Which unfortunately got him a black eye from Dinah much to his dismay! "Well, because of outside interference, I win! You lose!"

"BARRRRRRYYYYYY!"

"I'M GONE!"

His speediness did nothing to deter an angry Oliver as he chased after him. Leaving Dinah on her own and chuckling in a very self satisfied manner. "Its good to be the Queen." Sighed the woman happily and turned the music back on and got back to the fine task of headbanging while training. Even if it did hurt some!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Who know Heavy Metal would cause that kind of outcome!?**


End file.
